That Secret
by xAdorkablex48
Summary: Gabriella Montez accedently tried out for the Lakers Dance team, she is always the rule breaker, when she decides to join the dance team.. there is a rule that bugs her.. she can't date a Laker's boy... but she has fallen in love with one... the captain.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I looked at my brother next to me while he drives towards the mall. We were suppose to meet our parents at P.F. Chang to talk about 'important' things. I watched as he got off the freeway at the wrong exit.

"Matt! What are you doing!? The mall is that way!" I pointed and he smiled.

"I told you I have to pick up my jersey and schedule at the Lakers Gym." He said and I groaned I forgot all about that. It's not that I'm proud of my brother, I'm very proud, but every time we go to the gym, people who come out of the gym are stuck up. When he parked he turned to me and smiled," I won't take long I promise." He stared at me and then I rolled my eyes. He got out of the car and ran inside.

10 minutes passed, then another. I looked at my watch at the third time and then took the keys out of the car and got out. I walked inside and heard music so I followed it. There was a table and a lady who looked like she was in her fifties.

I was about to walk in the gym until I got stopped.

"Excuse me you can't go in there…" she said.

"Umm, but my bro-"I was rudely interrupted.

"you need a number to try out, whats your name?"

"Gabriella Montez?" I said confused she handed me number 48 and I was pushed in line. I was confused. I watched how the girls had their numbers on their shirt.

"Take out the sticker and put it on your shirt. Do you have shoes? What shoes size are you?" the lady kept asking me questions she put the sticker on my shirt and looked at my feet," size 8 n half" she grabbed a pair and looked at me," quickly put them on your next."

"Your mist-"

"Hurry!" she said and I jumped on the floor and quickly took off my converse and put on the jazz shoes.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8!" a girl yelled and 5 girls followed. One slipped and fell and she groaned and got up and left. "Okay fabulous!! Numbers 45, 46, 47, 48 and 49…. You're up next!" the girl screamed.

Again I was pushed and we all five stood there watching the dance move… I knew I wasn't getting out anytime soon so I watched the moves and I followed. I did it exactly like her and she counted.

"GREAT!!! Now please do this!" she did another 8 count followed with another, then she wanted us to do the whole thing with the music. I did it. I never knew I could dance, well I only danced at special occasions but I never danced like this. When the music stopped and the other 50 was dancing with another girl, I saw 4 judges in front of us. "Okay that was it!! The list will be out in 10 minutes, so take a break." I sighed and went to go look for my stupid brother, now I can just get away. I ran towards the other gym but not before bumping into a blonde girl.

"I'm sorry!" I said and grabbed her water bottle off the floor. "Here, I'm sorry again…"

"Its okay… your number 48? You were amazing your defiantly going to make the Laker's dance team, I'm Sharpay Evans…" she extended her hand and smiled.

"Gabriella Montez…" I shook her hand.

"I'm Taylor McKessie," the African American next to her said and smiled," where did you learn to dance like that?"

"Honestly, I don't have dancing experience, I'm here to look for my brother, and they made me try out…" I smiled honestly.

"YOU NEVER HAD DANCING EXPERIENCE?!" Sharpay said well yelled and I shook my head. "You are a liar! You're so good." She smiled.

We then heard girls screaming and we turn our heads towards the bulletin board, dang they were fast posting that list up. "Hey I'll go see if our names are up there," Taylor said as she ran to the big crowd to look for our names.

"I love to stay and chat, but I really have to look for my brother, we are already late for lunch with our parents!" I said and about to turn around and I collide with a sandy brown hair boy. "Shit! I'm sorry!" whats with me bumping into everybody.

"Its cool!" the boy said and then I saw my brother behind him trying to hide from me.

"You are sooo dead!" I glared at Matt but it looks like I'm glaring at the boy.

"Wait me?" the boy said.

"No, no, no! I meant that ass behind you…" I said crossing my arms.

"You know him?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah he's my brother… Matt." I said smiling at Sharpay and her eyes went wide and so did the boy.

"This is your sister?" the boy with the big afro said.

"Yeah!" Matt said afraid what I will say.

"She doesn't look like a monster when she is mad, dude," the blue eye boy said smiling at me.

"A monster?" I said looking at Matt," Matt come on I don't feel like getting in trouble by the rents so can we please go?" I pleaded and pleaded.

"Later Man, I'll see you boys tomorrow!" he did his little handshake with them.

"Shar! Gabriella!" Taylor yelled and we both turned around."We made the team!" Sharpay and Taylor hugged each other.

I widen my eyes," Congrats guys! I go to go!" I grabbed Matt's arm and about to walk off.

"Wait Gabriella! You made the team too!" I turned to Taylor and bite my lip.

"ha Ha funny Taylor, I don't have dancing experience…" The boys were called inside for more practice.

"Wait you tried out of the Lakers dance team?" Matt said staring at me and then laughed. "She made the team?" he looked at the girls and laughed more. "Gabriella is clumsy, she sucks at everything…"

I looked at him in shock and I punched his arm," hey!"

"Wait? Your for real, you tried out?" he turned to me.

"It's the only way to get inside this gym…" I whined.

"Hey my mom's here, Gabriella I see you at practice tomorrow at 5 in the morning." Taylor said running out the door.

"I-" I started then Matt laughed.

"Come on sis, we have to go."

"Nice meeting you Sharpay, but I'm not coming tomorrow…"

"You have to come! Please! You have a gift!" She pleaded.

"She will think about, Later!" Matt said and we both ran out of the gym.

"you won't take long my ass," I mumbled to Matt.

"Sorry, Troy and I played one on one and none of us made a point." He said. "I can't believe you made the dance team… Gabs this will make mom and dad so happy!"

I sighed," should I do it?"

"Yeah, mom was a dancer…"

"No wonder I can dance…"

"She is going to scream when she hears about this…"

"I'll do it! But really 5 in the morning?!"

AN: HAHA I found this in one of my folders it's a good story so I decided to continue it =) enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

Gabriella stepped into the restraunt smiling. Today, she is finally going to get her mom's wish. She will finally not feel left out. Her parents always tell her to get her butt off the couch and do something with her life. Well, what is she suppose to do! She is graduating from college in three weeks; she is only taking online classes. She doesn't have many friends. She was never the popular one but she finally found two girls who are willingly to take the position. Matt and Gabriella talked during the whole car ride. Matt has practice at 5 in the morning, so she can just get a ride with him since her car is in the shop. Gabriella looked up to her two angry parents but they were on their cell phone. When they looked up they hanged up and stared at the two children.

"Where were you? We've been calling?" Their angry father screamed, but not loud because they had people near them.

"Sorry papa, but your son here needed to pick up his jersey, but ended taking an hour, because he was playing one on one with the captain. I tried to get him, but there were Laker's dance try outs. So the only way to get in there was me trying out… and I made it…!" Gabriella explained, she could tell only her mom was paying attention because she jumped out of her seat and hugged her squealing.

"Oh Gabriella, you are a dancer! Every time I took you to ballet you would scream. When we bought her brother a guitar you would want to play that. I'm proud that you finally get to dance just like me!" She hugged Gabriella one more time. Her father started talking to Matt about the Laker's. Gabriella smiled. She finally got her mom to become very proud of her.

The whole lunch time, Matt talked to his father and Gabriella talked to her mother. They never were this close. Since their parents travel a lot.

"So kids, we called you here for something important. Your mother and I are going away for a month; this has been the longest time. But we decided we need to have a vacation and go back home to Spain. Though your grandmother is very ill, we will be taking care of her. We want you guys to take care of the home… no parties. We are leaving tomorrow." Mr. Montez announced.

Gabriella and Matt weren't upset they kind of hidden their smile. They were use to it. That means one word and five letters. Party, their favorite time of the month. They looked down upset, well pretending and sighed.

"Okay we understand, take good care of her," Matt said.

"Well, we must head to work, bye kids have fun tomorrow… Congratulations Gabriella!" Mrs. Montez and Mr. Montez gave a kiss on Gabriella's Forehead and Matt's. When they left Gabriella and Matt high fived each other, they couldn't be any happier. When they went home they order food and Matt called some of his 'friends' to come over and play basketball and video games. While Gabriella made popcorn and sat on the couch and watched Friends. The door bell rang and Matt yelled.

"Gabriella can you go get the door?"

"No, I'm kind of busy!" She yelled back and she laughed at Phoebe's song.

Matt came down the stairs and rolled his eyes," wow it seems like you busy," he threw a pencil at her and opened the door.

"You're lucky that didn't poke my skin!" Gabriella yelled and Matt smiled at his friends.

"What up, Man?" a familiar voice said. Gabriella still chewed on the popcorn. "Do you mind if I brought some of my new lady friends with me?"

"Nah, its fine, what up girls… Thanks Chad for bringing them, now my lazy sister can get off your lazy butt!" Matt said screaming at her direction.

Gabriella rolled her eyes," Can you shut up? I'm trying to listen to Phoebe sing!" She yelled back and ate more popcorn.

They guys and girls came in, Sharpay and Taylor squealed and sat next to Gabriella as they watched Friends. Matt grabbed the remote and pause the DVD.

"MATT!" the girls screamed at him.

"God, for dancers you girls are really lazy... you dancers can't eat popcorn!" Chad said and grabbed the bowl out of Gabriella's hands," So I'll eat it for you."

Gabriella glared and grabbed the bowl back," I'm not giving up my junk food for dancing, so if they want me to go on a diet they better have a back up dancer." She smirked. She grabbed more popcorn and shoved it in her mouth. "Now if you don't mind, Matt please, can you turn Friends back on…"

Matt smirked," Nope!" Gabriella glared. "If you want it then get your lazy butt up and grab it…"

Gabriella groan," Matt, please, just give me the god damn remote…"

"how about this, you three girls play against, Troy, Chad and I… three games, Basketball, football, and pool volleyball, if you win 2 out of three then we won't bug you the rest of the night and hey we will make you girls dessert." Matt smiled.

The girls looked at each other and shrugged," what if we lose?" Sharpay asked.

"If you girls lose, then you girls have to be our slaves tomorrow, so that means you must stay over tomorrow night."

"Okay, but if we win you also have to be our slaves tomorrow…" Sharpay said smiling.

Gabriella whined and got up from her couch," Fine! I'm in… maybe we can get to watch our Friends in peace!"

"I'm in as well…" Taylor said smiling.

"Me too… before you boys um I don't know, forfeit, we have to shake on this…" Sharpay said and they all shake hands.

"I'm going to go change," Gabriella said with the girls following behind her. Troy smirked as his eyes followed where Gabriella was heading.

"Yo, man, keep your eyes off of my sister…" Matt said and Chad laughed.

"What you talking about? I was not watching her?" Troy said.

"Whatever you say," Matt said rolling his eyes and leading them to the backyard. Sooner or later the girls came outside. Gabriella wearing a tank top and Matt's basketball shorts that she stole. Taylor wearing her work out clothes and Sharpay wearing the dance practice clothes she wore earlier.

"I have the first thing on the list for you to do," Troy said whispering to Gabriella, and she was the only one who heard. Thank god.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came

-The wanted

Gabriella stood there shocked. She watched the blue eyed boy walk away from her. She isn't going to lie, he is good looking and she melts when that boy even glances at her but she can't go for him. It's Matt's friend. But there is no harm in flirting. She shook her head and sighed. She walked to the girls who were talking about practices and the boys. She couldn't help herself from glancing at Troy. Sometimes she would catch his eyes on her too which made her blush.

"The rules state that we can't date a laker boy, if we do then we are automatically off the team and the boy. I think it's a dumb rule. We aren't going to distract the boys!" Sharpay said which caught Gabriella's attention.

"Wait you can't date a Laker boy?" Gabriella glanced at Troy one more time and her world just crashed. Great, she likes a boy and she can't have him. She sighed and before Sharpay could answer the question the games were on.

The boys head over and whistled," Hey boys they look like they are scared… Hope you guys like doing laundry!" Chad said smiling. Taylor rolled her eyes and scoffed. She walked over to them and grabbed the football.

"I hope you guys like painting nails because these nails need some work," Taylor said holding her fingers up in Chad's face. She grabs the ball and heads back to the girls who were trying not to laugh. She whispered to us," they don't know that I have two brothers who was on the football team. We are going to crush them!" Sharpay and Gabirella laughed and were excited to see the guys faces.

The games has ended and it was tied between both teams. The last one was pool volleyball. There was a break before it so they can eat and relax. Matt ordered a large pizza, Sharpay and Taylor went home to grab their stuff. You probably wondering why Matt and Gabriella are still living at home. Matt has been broke and hasn't been able to move out since he finished college basketball. Now he is the lakers boy they are willing to buy him a condo. Matt thought it would be best if he stayed home. He isn't going to be home much and he gets to come home to home cook meal so why not. Gabriella, she just graduated college and she is 20. She thought that since her parents are never home she can just stay at the house. Who cares? Matt and Gabriella are always close and they love their family. Moving out was the last things on their mind.

An hour later Taylor and Sharpay came back with salads in their hands and they are already changed in their bikinis. Gabriella ran upstairs to change and came down stairs just in time to finish the last piece of pizza.

"So you guys won football and we won basketball… this is the tie breaker…" Matt said sighing, "isn't this better than sitting around watching tv?"

"No." the girls said crossing their arms. Chad and Matt laughed and walked outside. Sharpay and Taylor followed shortly while Gabriella washed her dish. Troy came downstairs and went in the kitchen looking for everyone.

"Where did everyone go?" Troy said that startled Gabriella. "I'm sorry didn't mean to scare you." He said chuckling. Gabriella whipped her dish and put it away and smiled at him.

"they are outside probably fighting over who is going to win this stupid bet."

"Hmm… well we are going to win its pretty obvious," Troy said getting close to Gabriella. "I never got the chance to introduce myself, I'm Troy Bolton."

"Gabriella Montez," She said smiling, she knew she can tease him a bit, and send shivers like he did to her. She whispered in his ear, "And when it comes to pool volleyball I get pretty competitive, I'm hoping you can be my slave for a day…" she walked away and looked back to see Troy standing there in shock staring at her. She smirked and opened the door, "you coming?"

Troy snapped out of it and walked up to her," nice to meet you Gabriella Montez," he winks and walks away. His wink melted her, he turned around and smirk, "just letting you know staring is bad manners, so don't drool while we are at it." He took off his shirt and walked away. Gabriella couldn't help but take glances. A boy with a good body, she was defiantly impressed. He was everything she dreamed. He was perfect but she couldn't have him. Why not have a little fun though?

Gabriella went outside and stood next to the girls. "Damn girl you and Troy just met and you guys already have a thing. Be careful there's eyes everywhere we need you on the team!" Taylor said whispering.

"What you talking about?" Gabriella said pretending to be confused.

"Don't act dumb! You two have been flirting and he winked at you! There is a connection between you two!" Sharpay said smiling excitedly

"Too bad I can't have him," Gabriella said sighing, "but I'm going to tease him a bit, because its fun." She winked at her friends and they all started laughing. Soon they are splashes and they saw the boys already in the pool. Sharpay took off her sundress and jumped in the pool and screamed when she felt the cold water. She quickly tried to get out of the water but Matt pulled her back. Taylor and Gabriella looked at Sharpay and shook their heads. "That wasn't too smart, are you ready to go in?"

"Of course, I have my first chore for Chad," She winks and they both took off their shorts and shirts. Gabriella glanced at Troy hoping he was watching. She smirked when she saw him glancing at her while talking to Chad. When her victoria secret halter gold bikini was showing she was satisfied of the choice of her bikini. Taylor and her jumped in the pool. "Sharpay! What are you screaming at, this is such warm water!" Taylor floated a bit and moved to the girl side.

"Its freezing! I don't know what you are talking about!" Sharpay said swimming towards Taylor. Gabriella was about to swim to the girls till Troy pulled her back.

"I guess I was the one who was staring and drooling… Damn Montez, you are so close to me breaking a Laker rule." Troy said passing by her but making sure they weren't loud enough. But they exchange, and blush didn't go unnoticed by Matt. He was happy to see his sister happy, but he is not willing to have two people lose their careers because of love. He knew that they were perfect but he knew Troy has games. He loves to get girls in his bed. Matt shook his head and set the ball to the girls.

"WE WON!" The girls screamed out, shocking the boys. Taylor tricked Chad by winking at him. He was so caught up in staring at her that he missed the ball that landed right in front of him. The girls smiled happily and they got their slaves for the day. The two angry boys glared at the afro man who was shrugging and mumbling 'what? She's hot'. Gabriella stuck her tongue out at Troy. "Friends?" Taylor said smiling wide. The girls got out of the pool really fast. The boys were dunking Chad and giving him a long lecture how he should focus more on the game than a girl.

It was ten o'clock and everyone was about to leave. The boys made pie for the girls and dinner. Gabriella was falling asleep when they watched Immortals. Troy sat right next to her as they flirted, laughed and got to know each other. They others didn't care what they were doing but they all know it wasn't good idea for them to be together. Chad and Taylor fell asleep on the floor. Matt decided it was time to wake up everyone and let them go home. Matt thought about cuddling with Sharpay, but he didn't see her nothing more than just a friend. Everyone was saying their goodbyes.

"I'm glad you came," Gabriella said to Troy as they hugged. They wished that they can stay in the position forever. Troy kissed her forehead and everyone knew they had feelings for each other. "See you tomorrow I guess."

"Goodnight Gabs," Troy said smiling and winking. He left with everyone else.

"Goodnight Gabs," Matt mimicked him and Gabriella hit him laughing," you better be careful. You guys aren't supposed to be together."

"You know how I am, I'm a rule breaker," Gabriella winked," but I'm not going to have Troy lose his dreams because of me. So there is nothing to worry about." Matt kissed his sister's forehead.

"Be ready by 445. I love you good night sis." Matt went up the stairs and Gabriella heard the door close. Gabriella stared at the door longer. She really wants to know how long can she last without kissing and being without Troy. They can always be friends, but she is always tempted to kiss him. Tomorrow is going to be another long day and she is out of shape to dance. The only thing she can do right now is sleep or she will regret it the next day. She went up the stairs and laid down. She stared out her balcony windows and she saw the stars shining so bright. She closed her eyes and is excited to see what the future holds for her.


End file.
